The Bionic Archer
by MikiMouze16
Summary: After losing his leg in an accident Clint is sent in as a test subject. Will he lose his new found happiness to be the best of them all? After SHILED is finished, will he even be human? T for adult themes ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

Out of all of the ways He thought he would get killed, this was not one of them.

Struggling to get air into his lungs he slowly turn his head to the right looking at the headstrong red head beside him. His eyes fluttered to her chest waiting. He exhaled in relief when he saw her chest swell as she inhaled.

He tried moving his left arm but the slight movement made him recoil in pain. He felt a warm thick liquid run down the side of his face. His legs were pinned in front of him under something heavy and immobile.

His vision was blurred and a ravenous pain was starting to travel up his back and into his neck. He tried moving his right arm, it hurt at his should but ignored the pain reaching for the light skinned woman.

" 'Tasha," he gasped out, he saw her body stir but she had very little room to move. " 'Tash," her eyes started to flutter exposing the delightful green spheres behind her lids.

"C-Clint?" she rested her head on her shoulder looking at the light brown man next to her. "What?" she coughed causing her to wither in pain.

"We where on the bridge," he closed his eyes in concentration, "a car crossed over the median, I think we fell of the bridge?" She tried to move against the irregular shaped prison, but relaxed when she felt no escape.

"Are we upside down?" she turned to look out her wind but found concrete.

"Sideways?" Clint offered slowly reaching his hand towards hers. She met him halfway and interlocked their fingers.

"Clint?" he looked at her, "I have to tell you-"

"It's okay 'Tasha, we'll make it out okay."

"No, Clint," she started but he cut her off again.

"After we get out well take a vacation and figure out what happened the other night. We will figure out us," he gave her fingers a light squeeze. She was shocked at how cold they were and slowly panic started to swell in her chest.

"That's what I need to talk about," he was confused at her apprehensive attitude.

"It can wait, lets just make-"

"I'm pregnant," she cut him off and he looked at her his mouth agape. He stared at her for a few moment before smiling.

"I'm going to be dad?" he laughed and shrieked in pain as his seat belt dug deeper into his skin.

"Y-You, you want the baby?"

"Of course, Natasha, I wouldn't want any other woman to bear my child then you." Everything in the spies mind told them that their guard she be up. How could the relax? How could they enjoy life?

"Is anyone alive in there?" a strong voice pulled the couples attention to the dark-skinned man in the paramedics shirt.

"We have three alive here," Clint retorted, pleased.

We are slowly going to open the door. Natasha looked at the man but noticed Clint's arm, fear stole her breath.

"STOP!" the machinery was cut and the man looked at her. "What?" he started panicking.

"His arm is pinned, he probably doesn't have any circulation running in that part of his arm. You open the circulation all that de-oxygenized blood will race to his heart killing him. There has to be another way." she cried, has the Black Widow truly gone soft?

"We have a plan," the male pulled out of the window and they heard a grinding sound above them.

Strong hands lifted Natasha out of the vehicle first. The man looked in, confused looked at the short length haired lady, "I thought you said there were three?" She smile and slowly placed her hand on her stomach. He nodded understanding and called for a stretcher.

"We need back up! We have a amputation over here!" Natasha whipped her head back at Clint who was missing the lower portion of his left leg. She cried out to him but she was pulled into an ambulance, her sobs silenced by the sirens.

**A/N: I wrote a story like this before but I didn't finish it. I will now have to make this into a Chapter instead of the One-Shot I was planning. I don't want it be 10 chapters long. Yes, it is in third person. **


	2. Chapter 2

They always told her that he was getting better. So she would ask if she could see him, the would exchange looks and shake their heads. If it wasn't for her ankle in a cast she would have had them all on the floor and withering in pain by now.

Who was she kidding? She couldn't have a child. She was an assassin. A killer with a license. She was on the Shield team because of her combat skills, not her brain, or her strength. If she had a child all of her time would be spent taking care of the little life. She spent hours upon hours tugging on her hair snarling at the ceiling. She needed answers. She needed Hawkeye.

Her light haired, blue eyed killer. They had to lock her inside of her room from the attempt escapes. It didn't make sense. If he was getting better why not let her mind have some ease and let her eyes rest upon him?

She patted her stomach. She was a month pregnant, she was a month locked into this cell. She was a month, not allowed to see her Clint. She looked at the air vent again. She had thought about climbing through but there was no way to open the vent. It seemed to be build into the wall. She stood up looking out the glass when she heard it.

It was so silent, she almost missed it.

She spun on her heels and raced to the door turning the knob. A faint click and the door opened revealing a dark haired man wearing a smirk. Behind him was a strong built blond starring down the hall. Tony motion for her to follow and she agreed.

Blinking she looked around the halls her brows knitting together in confusion. "Uh, where?" she looked forward to the man who put his fingers to her lips. With a distasteful frown she let the question float away.

They walked down the maze of halls. She had no idea how Steve could remember such a route but she looked up and notice Steve had fallen behind Tony and he kept glancing back at her. When he saw she was looking at him he sent her an encouraging smile.

They inched down a darken hall that was sealed behind two doors that had taken Tony in total twenty minutes to unlock. "They are hiding something," he mused.

"They always are," she replied standing behind him in front of a door mark 213B. Slowly the door groaned open and there was a man laying on the bed in a tangle of sheets. She saw his chest rise and fall slowly. Part of her didn't want to wake him, but watch him. The other want her to jump on him and scream at him for leaving. Though knowing he had no control, she want to vent, she needed someone to blame.

"Sir, the override has been corrected, the cameras are back online," A voice emerged from Tony's watch.

"Override room 213B and 349C," he commanded waiting for a response.

"It has been done, Sir."

"349C?"

"That's your room," Steve offered. I heard a mumble and turned to see Clint moving under the tangle. He lifted his head up and stared at me. Rubbing his eyes he pulled himself into a sitting position.

" 'Tasha?" he moaned in his tired state. She walked over and sat on the edge of the bed starring at him. She placed his hand on the lower portion of his leg and whipped her hand back. He was looking at her unsure how to continue.

"What the hell?" she snapped at him, she was starting to sound more like the Natasha he knew.

"It's a bionic," he smirked she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Bionic? Like in a prosthetic?"

"No, if it was a prosthetic, I would have said so, this is a bionic." He grinned and she hit him on the shoulder. Hard. He winced in pain but didn't let her know. She relaxed at the familiarity of the notion.

"What's the difference?" A moan escaped the billionaire but Natasha ignored him keeping eye contact with Clint. Starring into his pale blue eyes she prayed that it wasn't anything to complicated. That once in her life she had something that was easy.

"Everything."

…

**A/N: I'm actually enjoying writing in third person! Why haven't I done this sooner? Sorry it's short but I had to end it just right you know? Thanks for the readings! Review if you want to know, ask, or comment on anything! **

**Thanks eli10jj23 and GreekRose for alerting me! You get a shout out! **

**(Lol I know it was random, but I like acknowledging people, it makes them feel important! So comment, or follow and I will shout out to you!) **


	3. Chapter 3

He glanced over at the clock that was illuminating red numbers. Turning back, the pale eyed man hid in the hair of his lover, finding comfort in the familiar scent. He could feel her breath tingle on his neck and her heart beat against her chest. Wrapping his arms around the slim framed women he pulled her closer, a soft moan of protest escaped her lips.

He chuckled looking into her eyes, "Problem?"

"Yeah, I was sleeping," she dug her face into the archers neck.

"We have to get up," He pulled away from her heading for the bathroom.

"No," she half-heartily protested before groaning and sitting up. The archer was brushing his teeth when the red head dashed to the toilet. She lost her grip and everything came up, leaving her sitting on the cold bathroom tile. "I'm hungry," the archer raised his eyebrow at her.

"I want pizza," she narrowed her eyes at him when he started laughing, "What?" she snapped at him.

"It's five in the morning, you do not eat pizza for breakfast."

"Tell that to your little copy," she retorted reaching for her toothbrush. Starring at her he lowered him self and yelled at The spies stomach, "No Pizza for breakfast!" Laughing he pulled up to meet his lovers question look.

"I didn't mean literally, you dumbass." She spit in the sinking wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, "I want cold pizza."

"Details, details."

…

"Will this be safe?"

"Well, I have no idea, since Agent Barton is the first to be tested," Fury retorted, receiving a glare from the woman. He ignored her and walked to the window.

Natasha was nervous, they were experimenting on Clint again. Last week they replaced his other leg, the one that was perfectly fine, so it could be an equal to his Bionic. SHIELD promised the best of care for the tested agent, but Natasha had a feeling that they were being blinded. They wanted to see what they could create. Even Tony, interested in first, started having his doubts in the testing.

Pepper, Thor, Steve, and Bruce all thought it was wrong. Bruce had said, "they are interfering with the balance of things. They are going to test on the wrong subject and create a monster. They've done it before and they were lucky to catch him." Tony, intrigued in the idea, thought it could be a good investment, especially for soldiers with missing limbs. Once Tony found that they were replacing more than just limbs he tight lined his lips and stepped into the shadows with the rest of them.

Clint wasn't happy about it either, but he wouldn't say anything about it. When he started to protest, Fury sent him a look and the words were drowned into the nothing. They were holding something over him and that angered the Russian spy. Having Tony and Bruce search SHIELD inside in and out only eased the mother's racing mind.

Natasha won't protest either. She couldn't. Not if she didn't want Clint to find out.

She was talking with a SWORDS agent on an aircraft two weeks ago when a solar blast killed over a thousand people on the ship. Only four women survived the blast. Two of the four died a week later after going mentally insane and took their own lives. The other women, interesting enough, was also pregnant like Natasha.

The SHIELD and SWORDS team didn't think it was a coincident.

Three days ago Natasha awoke in mid-air. Panicking she fell but some how was able to catch her self before landing on her stomach on the Bridge. Fury decided to invest in the solar blast the next day. Now silenced with a secret, she watched as Clint's eyes were being tested. He kept sending her encouraging smiles be she could see through the façade.

"Why?"

Fury turned back to her, "He has been trouble seeing since the accident," Natasha Didn't argue with that, the archers vision had become blurred. He complained of headaches and that his targets seemed to fuzz together.

"Not what I meant," she snarled, "Why do you keep enhancing him? He's only human, he can't take this." She put her hand on her chest cringing at the discomfort of heartburn.

"He's our strongest Agent, and he agreed to do it. End of discussion." She glared at the back of his head her heartburn becoming more intense.

"No," she snapped, her voice sounding nothing of her own. Fury jumped looking back at her. Natasha felt her blood start to boil and decided she had to leave. She heard her name being called but she ignored the attempts.

She slammed into a bathroom stall sitting on the floor. She heard the door open and Maria's voice called out, "Agent Romanoff?" Why can't they just leave things as they are? SHIELD and SWORDS seemed to share the similar problem. They just couldn't let it be. Let it take it's natural course?

"Leave me alone."

"Romanoff, what happen to you?" confused she stood up and looked at the short haired woman. "What?"

"It seemed a tornado whipped bye when you pasted. What happened in that blast? Wasn't Fury not telling me?"

The red head averted the conversation, "You won't happen to have pickles would you?"

_**A/N: Thank you Team Rosalie, TheMostOfRandowmWriters and urgirl94 for following! Next chapter she will have had more information on her self and there will be a time jump…again. She'll be showing but not like ready have baby pregnant. So 3-5 months? **_


	4. Update

Dearest Readers,

I apologize for not uploading recently. I have been working on the each individual project and spending time with each to improve my writing. Though it did not seem to help matters that our Netgear was fried, our internet wouldn't connect, I have been working, spending time with friends, getting ready for school, looking into scholarships, and my mother never getting off the computer until 10 o'clock each night.

Following news for all readers:

**The Devil's Child **has been postpone. It will be taken down and rewritten, unless readers views are strong on what has been written.

**Open Your Eyes **will continue to update but at a slower rate then before because of school session nearing. It will be updated twice a week Saturday and Thursday, unless conflict with work or any other personal issues appear.

**The Bionic Archer **will be updated when every chance is given. I will try to update at least every Wednesday. I am having difficulties with the plot and want to straighten it out before I get to far along.

A series that will soon emerge is **Finding Sapphire**, I have written 4 chapters so far and am hoping that the new style is more appealing to readers. It is about a girl that has been living in the forest for two years, she is now seven. She has to struggle with accepting her past and molding herself for her destiny. She is not human.

An idea also has emerge that I will follow is **Seeing Double**. It will be a five-shot and will not be uploaded till late August, unless I can pass my writers block for **Open Your Eyes**.

Thank you for sticking to my stories and helping me expand my writing skills,

~MikiMouze16


	5. Chapter 4

He walked the halls, he tried hacking the files. He couldn't find her. His anger started taking over, he ended up tearing apart gym after gym. Training centers and labs became rumble when he was finished. Though grateful for the opportunity of the bionics, he would trade it all if he could just be with Natasha. He dreamt about her night after night. Worried, pulling on his hair, biting at his nails. He ate less, he slept less, bags began forming under his eyes. But still, Fury refused him to see her. Fury had landed in the informatory several times when he refused a visit. The hawk wanted to see his lover. He wanted to see how she has grown.

He looked at a set of doors that he hadn't noticed before. He caught in the corner of his eyes. They were blended into the wall, it's as if they weren't even there. His bionic eyes taking over, he scanned the spectrum finding it easier to see in IR. He walked up to the doors looking at a fire hydrant. Moving up the red can a key pad was placed. Pressing the code his bionic eyes traced, the walls sunk in and the doors slid open. Sliding through, he went unnoticed. A small hall lined with a total of eight, and at the end it seem to lead off to another hall.

He stood still amplifying his hearing. He wasn't sure why the changed his hearing but now he wasn't complaining. Walking to the third door on the right he stopped. He heard footsteps. Then a sigh. He knew that sigh. Pressing in the code, the door swung open revealing a swollen red head.

"Clint!" she wrapped her arms around the man bury her face into his neck. He felt a movement from Natasha stomach, pulling away he looked down.

"Yeah, uh, it likes to kick. Epically my bladder. I have been peeing nonstop all day." He laughing he pulled her out into the hall. "How did you find me?"

"IR vision, all the way."

"Did fury tell you?" she asked looking leaning against the wall.

"About what?"

"The solar blast? The one I got stuck in?" she turned her head at the man.

"You what?"

"I'm guessing no then."

"When?"

"It was a little while ago, he wouldn't let me tell you, he said he would. At first I didn't think it was a big deal. I kept quiet, not a big deal, but then I noticed I changed."

"Changed?" he pressed.

"I can change the periodic element of any object." Clint laughed, hoping it was a joke. "I have several gold objects resting in my room if you don't believe me." Peeking in he noticed a golden flowers decorated around the rooms. He stared at her again. He wanted to be angry but he was relief that she was okay.

"What about the Baby?"

"Carol, the other woman who was caught in the blast, her child has shown unique abilities. His chromosomes are similar to mine and Carol's new set." Groaning in pain from another kick she shifted onto her left leg.. "What are you doing in there?" she looked down at her stomach in disbelief.

"Let's leave," Clint pulled her arm into her own.

"Where? We have no place of our own. Where every we go SHIELD will find us." Pulling her out into the lobby, Clint looked at her. "Then lets go somewhere SHIELD isn't to monitor."

She raised an eyebrow him, "Stark's?"

…

"Hey Natasha! How are you feeling?" Pepper greeted her with a loving embrace.

"Good," She smiled.

"So how's the baby thing going?" Tony appeared behind Pepper resting his hand on her shoulder.

"It's, uh, okay?" She smiled.

"Beside her needing to be every five seconds," Clint walked past her to the living room.

"The Baby is very fond of kicking," she replied to Pepper who nodded showing her understanding.

"Did you hear about the solar blast at the SWORDS station?" Tony kicked his feet on the table earning a scowl from Pepper.

"Uh, yeah," Natasha sat awkwardly on the chair.

"Oo, you know something," Tony kicked his feet down starring at her.

"It's nothing," she responded.

"Tell me!" he encouraged.

"TONY!" Pepper exclaimed, frowning he sat back. "I'll find out, I always do."

"This was your best Idea?" Natasha spat out.

"I have a better one."

"Enlighten me," she challenged

"Let's go house hunting."


End file.
